


Call me Jemma

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma tells Fitz she'd rather be called Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> Am I spelling Giyera wrong?

“Hey Simmons,” Fitz called as he walked into the lab “Can you please…” 

The look on his girlfriend’s face caused him to lose his train of thought. He was suddenly worried about the sullen look on her face, not knowing what he could have done to cause it. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked softly, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. 

“It’s nothing,” She promised, “What did you want?”

Fitz smiled, pointing her towards the computer. She sat down in his chair and he stood behind her, one hand always resting on her shoulder. 

“I need you to run some blood diagnostic for me. I’ve been trying to personalize the icers. I was thinking that we could interlace the metal of the handle with some kind of blood scanner so that the Icers become isomorphic. Less chance of them getting stolen, or used by the bad guys.”

She nodded “So you're wanting something that not only scans the fingerprints but also deeper in the body to scan the blood. It’s genius, really, I don’t know how you come up with this stuff.”

Fitz blushed. He always had, whenever Jemma gave him a compliment about his work, or about anything really. The first time she had done it, he had wanted to cry. Not out of sadness, but the opposite. She had been the first person he had ever met who fully understood him. 

“Thank you. We had better get to work then, Simmons, if we want to get this done as soon as possible.”

Jemma had that sullen look again, but when he asked she brushed it off. He knew there was something wrong but he didn’t want to pressure her if she wasn’t ready to talk. 

They worked well together, so it only took a couple hours to get a prototype done. They made their way down to the firing range, the icers filled with blanks to test them. 

“if this works, I think Coulson is going to be stoked. Especially since we had all those problems with Giyera.”

Fitz nodded “We don’t want another one of him, do we, Simmons?”

She nodded, but the sullen look was back. It worried him that she was sad, and it worried him more that she wouldn’t tell him why. She had looked sullen every time he called her…

“Jem, every time I’ve called you Simmons you’ve had this really sullen look. Do you not want me to call you that anymore because I can stop if you want?”

She shrugged “It just feels weird, you calling me by my last name all the time since we’re dating and all. I just prefer it when you call me Jemma, makes me feel special.”

He smiled “I call you Jemma then. I have no problem with it, what I do have a problem with is you not telling me that you're upset. I don’t want you to be sad.”

She wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him with a cheeky smile. 

“You know what would make me happy?” She asked 

“other then kisses and cuddles from your boyfriend?” Fitz aksed, pressing his lips to her hair. 

“What would make me happy is you letting me take the first shot.”


End file.
